winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Nymph
The Nymphs are extremely powerful Fairies that appear in the Winx Club series. Overview Nymphs are Fairies from the Magic Dimension. All Nymphs are mostly humanoid in appearance, it is still unknown how their nymphs form look like. Most Nymphs are known to have used their powers for good purposes and protect the Magic Dimension from the forces of evil. However some Nymphs are known to have allied themselves with the evil forces for their own selfish motives, such as Politea who betrayed Daphne and did not assist her against the Witches when she needed help the most, and the Ancestral Witches were able to place a curse on Sirenix. Known Nymphs Nymphs of Magix The Nymphs of Magix were nine all-powerful Fairies who ruled the fate of the Magic Dimension after the disappearance of the Great Dragon. They are supposed to be the most powerful being of the whole Magic Dimension, even more powerful than Arcadia or the Ethereal Fairies. However, since they are normal fairies, they are also mortal. In the first season, when Bloom does research at Alfea's Library to find out more about Daphne. She learns that the Nymphs of Magix were nine all-powerful fairies who ruled the destiny of the Magic Dimension. Since the disappearance of the Great Dragon, the last and most powerful one of them being Daphne, the Supreme Nymph of Magix. They were the most powerful Fairies of the Magic Dimension. They were apparently so respected that they were even represented on a Temple found at Magix, as Bloom told Sky in the ninth episode of the first season. However, even though Daphne and the other Nymphs are said to have been the most powerful Fairies of the Magic Dimension, so powerful that she was represented on a Temple at Magix, the Ancestral Witches were able to kill her, possibly because she was no longer that powerful once she had passed on the Dragon's Flame to Bloom. Nymphs of Sirenix Nymphs of Sirenix are fairies who have earned Sirenix and are responsible for protecting the Infinite Ocean. Daphne and Politea are the only known Nymphs who have earned Sirenix. Powers and Abilities Most of the abilities of the Nymphs are unknown, the only few users among them who appeared in the series being Daphne, Politea, who has been seen doing magic mostly in flashbacks. Their known abilities are: *Flying without wings (Daphne) *Opening portals to other worlds and realms (Daphne) *Reversing any spell (Politea, Omnia) Trivia *In Greek Mythology, Nymphs are minor nature deities associated with different aspects of nature. *Daphne and Politea are the only known Nymphs seen in the series. *The Nymphs must not be confused with the Water Nymphs. *Politea is a Nymph, but it is unknown what her Nymph form looks like. *It is suggested in Season 5 that nymphs can breathe underwater in their Nymph form as Daphne was able to after Bloom broke the Sirenix curse. Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Magical Creatures Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Daphne Category:Sirenix Category:Magix Category:Domino Category:Dragon Flame Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Nymphs